Avatar Song Parodies, Because I Have No Life Or Title Ideas
by BurnThisCityAndGo
Summary: What happens when random sings become A:TLA styled? Well, it's your turn to find out! Rated T for safety, it's probably more like K
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love-Hercules

Toph: If there's someone in the Earth Kingdom like him  
I would've given him up long ago  
He's not worth the aggregation  
And Suki already took him, so no

Aang, Katara, and Zuko: Who ya think you're kiddin?  
He's more important than metal- bending to ya  
If you could see  
You'd see us seein' right through ya  
(Toph:Oh noooo!)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and who you're thinking offfffff!

Toph: No chance!  
No way!  
I won't say it, no no!  
(Hawky, Momo, and Oppa: You swoon, you sigh  
And you won't play Pi-Chooooo!)  
Toph: It's way too lame  
I won't say I'm in love

Toph: My heart is harder than a boulder  
So why's it feel like I'm melting?  
I can't even think of anymore nicknames  
He just needs to get out

Azula, Ozai, and Iroh: Earth bender, stop denyin'  
Or I'll burn you in a fire  
We just aren't buying  
We saw ya hit the ceiling  
Stop acting like a child  
This infection's more than mild  
All but Toph: YOU GOT,GOT,GOT IT BAAAAAAAD!

Toph: No chance!  
No way!  
I won't say it, no no!  
(Aang, Katara, and Zuko: Give up  
Give in!  
It's not a sin  
It's just love)  
Toph: Just go away  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Hawky, Momo, Oppa: Your love's so clear  
Dear, you're in love!)

Toph:You're all so wrong  
I won't say it  
I won't lie to your face  
So just face it  
(Azula, Ozai, and Iroh: Don't be rude  
And just say it)

Toph: Ooooooooooh!  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

(All but Toph: Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-finally!)


	2. Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)-Beyonce

Azula: All the Fire ladies!  
(Mai and Ty Lee:All the Fire ladies!)  
Azula:All the Fire ladies!  
(All the Fire ladies!)  
Azula: All the Fire ladies  
(All the Fire ladies!)  
All: Now put your flames up

Azula: We're goin' on a hunt  
(Mai and Ty Lee: Hunt!)  
Azula: For the Avatar  
(Avatar!)  
Azula: Doin' our only little thing  
Almost caught Aang  
(Aang!)  
And the guy with the boomerang  
(Boomerang!)  
But those idiots got away

Azula: We caught up with them  
(Mai and Ty Lee:Them!)  
And they caught up with us  
(Us!)  
Don't pay the Gaang any attention!  
I waited in line  
(Line!)  
Now it's my time  
(Time)  
Cause Zuko got three whole years!

All: Cause if you liked it you should've been Fire Nation  
If you liked it then you should've be Fire Nation  
Don't get mad when I think you're an abomination  
Cause if you liked it then you should've been Fire Nation

All: Oh, oh,oh. Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh. (You get the point. A whole lot of oh's)

All: Cause if you liked it you should've been Fire Nation  
If you liked it then you should've be Fire Nation  
Don't get mad when I think you're an abomination  
Cause if you liked it then you should've been Fire Nation

All: Oh, oh,oh. Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh. (You get the point. A whole lot of oh's)

Azula: I got my hair in a knot  
(Knot!)  
And that Avatar caught  
(Caught!)  
He's going right along with my plan  
I'm gettin' in fights  
(Fights!)  
And kissed Chan that night  
(Night!)  
And then burned down his entire place

Azua: Almost got killed  
(Killed!)  
The Gaang was thrilled  
(Thrilled!)  
Don't pay them any attention  
Zuko had his turn  
(Turn!)  
But now he's gonna learn  
(Learn!)  
How to go on a proper killing spree!

All: Cause if you liked it you should've been Fire Nation  
If you liked it then you should've be Fire Nation  
Don't get mad when I think you're an abomination  
Cause if you liked it then you should've been Fire Nation

All: Oh, oh,oh. Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh. (You get the point. A whole lot of oh's)

All: Cause if you liked it you should've been Fire Nation  
If you liked it then you should've be Fire Nation  
Don't get mad when I think you're an abomination  
Cause if you liked it then you should've been Fire Nation

All: Oh, oh,oh. Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh. (You get the point. A whole lot of oh's)

Azula: Don't limit me to ruling the Fire Nation world  
Cause I'm not that kind of girl  
The whole world is what I prefer, what I deserve

I need an army that will siege and destroy Bae Sing Sae  
And do it all for me  
It sounds like the Dai Lee

Put the world in my hands  
I have such evil plans  
If you don't  
Then like a flame  
I'll burn you into a pile of shame

Azula: All the Fire ladies!  
(Mai and Ty Lee:All the Fire ladies!)  
Azula:All the Fire ladies!  
(All the Fire ladies!)  
Azula: All the Fire ladies  
(All the Fire ladies!)  
All: Now put your flames up

All: Cause if you liked it you should've been Fire Nation  
If you liked it then you should've be Fire Nation  
Don't get mad when I think you're an abomination  
Cause if you liked it then you should've been Fire Nation

All: Cause if you liked it you should've been Fire Nation  
If you liked it then you should've be Fire Nation  
Don't get mad when I think you're an abomination  
Cause if you liked it then you should've been Fire Nation


	3. Honor To Us All-Mulan

Iroh: This is what you give me to work with

Well I guess it could be worse

I suppose I could've gotten Azula

Who has no soul or self-worth

Zuko: Why'd I get stuck with the fat guy?

Toph: Don't be mean to Iroh, he makes good tea!

Iroh: We'll have you

Perfect your bending

Pimped and polished till you glow with pride

And maybe find you a pretty bride *Nudges Toph towards Zuko*

You'll bring honor to us all

Ursa (Who is somehow magically back from wherever she was for the purpose of this song): Iroh, what's this?

Iroh: Nothing, nothing! Now go back to wherever you were before *Ursa vanishes*

Aang: Come on, we got to keep working on Zuko!

Iroh: Wait and see

When we're through

You'll be different-in a good way, too

With good fortune

Katara: And a great hair-do

Aang,Katara, Toph, and Iroh: You'll bring honor to us all

All but Zuko: A prince can bring himself honor

In only one way

To say "Screw you" to Ozai

And go his own way

Toph and Katara: Girls want guys

With good taste

Toph:Clever, mysterious

Katara: And a nice face

Toph and Katara: With good luck

And a fire bending place

You'll bring honor to us all

All but Zuko: We all must help you find your way

And defeat your nation

It's all for humanity's good

It's a small sacrifice to be makin'

Aang: When we're through

You can't fail

And you'll find your mother

In a year after this tale

How could anybody say "No Sale"

You'll bring honor to us all

Iroh: There, you're ready

Katara: Not yet

An apple, because you're probably hungry

A haircut, to get rid of that ridiculous ponytail

A knife, for the purpose of looking cool

You must proudly show it

Now add a pebble for good luck

And for Toph to bend-don't throw it

Zuko: Everyone, hear my plea

Help me not to make a fool of me

And would you all stop singing, please

Your voices sound like a dying frog

All: Scarier than a mad Azula

There will never be anyone cooler

All but Aang and Zuko:

Avatar,

Won't you please

Defeat Ozai so we can all see

What peace looks like

Toph: Well, I can't see

But let it happen, fix it all

Katara:Please bring honor to us

Toph: Please bring honor to us

Aang: Please bring honor to us

Iroh: Please bring honor to us

All but Zuko: Please bring honor to us all


End file.
